Roden
Roden (a.k.a. "Lightfoot") was a Bone Hunter-Kal of Lightning, and the leader of the Agori-Kal. He was also a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Spherus Magna Early Life Roden was originally a Bone Hunter, in group as well as species. He was renowned by his fellows for his physical endurance and excellent leadership. Eventually he gained fame outside the Bone Hunters as a fierce and dashing thief, and his lightning-quick raids were feared by traders from as far away as the Great Jungle. During the Core War, Roden was hired by the Rock Tribe as a guide. ''The Ways Entwine Near the end of the Core War, Roden was guiding a small reconnaissance party of Skrall to the small jungle in the desert. They were ambushed by Jungle Tribe warriors, and Roden was the sole survivor. He departed the area and began journeying into the Wastelands, but was later captured near the future Skrall River by the Jungle Tribe members Tarduk and Vastus. Roden managed to escape his captors and continued into the desert. Roden traveled through the night, but the following day began to weaken from dehydration and exposure. Fortunately, he stumbled upon a well-hidden canyon containing a rare desert well. While resting beside the well, Roden was discovered by Jallar, an Agori of Sand. The two exchanged a few words, but were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a Skopio, which proceeded to attack them. ''Biography Under Construction... Alternate Universes Empire Alternate Universe Coming soon... Impact Alternate Universe Nothing is known of early Roden's life in the Impact Alternate Universe, but it is assumed to have been essentially the same as that of his Riptide Alternate Universe counterpart. At some point during the the Core War, Roden took part in a Bone Hunter raid on a Vorox camp led by Absalom. However, unbeknownst to the Bone Hunters, the Vorox had been forewarned of the raid by a small group of Mhirran spies, and the attack failed. During the battle, Roden lost his right leg to a defending Vorox, and was captured. After his fellow Bone Hunters departed, he was taken into the Vorox camp to heal, and was later befriended by a compassionate Zesk named Naragu. During his captivity, Roden made a decision to betray the Bone Hunters and ally himself with the Mhirran. To prove his change of heart, Roden informed the Vorox/Mhirran of an underground passage leading to the center of the Bone Hunter's camp. Personality and Traits Roden was very experienced in combat, as well as tactics and strategy. Though his personality was rather rough and calloused, he could be very persuasive and gentle, and was fiercely dedicated to the well-being of his teammates. A former member of the Bone Hunters, his villainous past haunted him, and he tried to do his best to make up for it, fighting evil with a fierce courage and daring recklessness. However, he was a Bone Hunter by species, and because of this, the Bone Hunter traits never fully released their hold on him. Roden was very fast on his feet, and possessed great endurance. Because of this, he was often given the task of carrying messages for the Order of Mata Nui. Roden wore pure black protosteel armor. Like all Order agents, he possessed mental shielding. Statistics Powers and Equipment After being mutated by the Kal virus, Roden gained a Toa Nuva-level of control over the elemental power of Lightning, as well as the power of Impact Vision. Roden's Rhotuka power was Signal, which created a large rocket-like blast of fire, smoke, and sparks. Roden's primary melee weapon was a double-bladed protosteel sword. This weapon possessed no powers; it was merely an elite combat blade. Quotes 's non-canon artwork of Roden|thumb]] Trivia *Although Roden currently lacks a prime reality canon form, this does not prevent him from being [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']]'s self-MOC. *The Impact Alternate Universe form of Roden was built by BionicleKid. It is the only canon form of Roden, to date. Appearances Canonical Appearances *''An Age of War'' (Alternate Universe) *''Fate Unknown'' *''From Behind the Mask'' (Alternate Universe) *''Law of the Jungle'' *''The Ways Entwine'' Non-canonical Appearances Currently None Category:User:Toa Roden Category:Characters Category:Bone Hunters Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Protosteel Saga Category:Lightning Category:Riptide Alternate Universe